Expectations Realized
by McRose
Summary: Author: Janlaw. I've just realized I never posted the epilogue, written nearly two years ago. Apologies! Summary: Chinese restaurant cookie fortunes can come true! A Harm and Mac shipper story!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Title: _Expectations Realized_

Author: Janlaw

Disclaimer: JAG family borrowed; property pass signed: to be returned in the same or better condition.

A/N: I've taken liberties – I admit it -- regarding medical (dating and complications of pregnancy), medical-legal (medical malpractice issues), military (liberties taken with regard to orders and transfers, permitting an officer to assist another with a claim against the government) and ethical (rules of professional responsibility) matters. The Donny's bad example throughout the series must have rubbed off.

Maryann, Jeanaz and TxJAGb – mucho thanks. You made the story better.

WARNING: Death of an unborn child occurs in the story (not Harm and Mac's).

This story was written for the 2007 holiday Ficathon. A few changes have been made prior to posting at this site. My Fortune Cookie prompt was: _**"Expect good things to happen at work"**_

Prologue

Summer 2004

Summer in Washington DC and its environs is totally predictable. Hot. Humid. Sweltering. Temperatures in the 90s or 100s and humidity to match. 84 degrees at 4 am. It never really cools off.

With the weather so predictable, perhaps it should come as no surprise that after the myriad of calamities of the last few springs and summers, the events that befell the JAG "family" were also predictable in their very unpredictableness.

_**Enroute back to DC from the Admiral's retirement dinner **_

Staring dully out the side window, and then focusing blankly straight ahead, Mac's voice sounded as weary as she felt. "I'm going to call CDR McCool tomorrow and leave a message asking if I can see her this week. I was mad when the Admiral made me go to the Psych Clinic, but she helped, and she said I could call her and come back if I ever wanted to talk some more….I'm not going to be one of those "my glass is half empty" people ….I'm not going to burst into tears every time I see a pregnant woman or a baby in a carriage….I'm not going to live like that. I can't. I won't."

Clutching the steering wheel so hard his hands hurt, Harm concentrated on the road, on anything but what he wanted to do –yell, cry, jump up and down and rail against the injustice of it all. If anyone deserved to have what she wanted, to be truly happy, it was Mac.

"Do you think…"   
"Do you want …."

They spoke together, their voices overlapping in the darkness of their thoughts, in the darkness of the gloom that seemed to surround and engulf them. "You first," Harm reached over to touch Mac's arm gently, his long fingers meandering downward to grasp her hand lightly.

"I thought maybe …maybe you'd like to come with me?" Mac spoke timidly. Despite what Harm had said at the O'Club, she wasn't really sure whether he just felt bad for her, or whether her dream of the last five years had been his dream too. She didn't want a Sir Gallant feeling sorry for her. Pity she didn't need.

"Great minds think alike," Harm chuckled nervously, his hand tightening slightly on hers. "That's what I was going to ask you – could I come too …"

_**The next Friday evening**_

Watching Mac carefully wrap the Lego® sets they'd chosen in bright birthday paper, Harm marveled at her strength and resiliency. They'd met with CDR McCool Tuesday and Thursday and planned to see her once a week through the summer unless they were TAD. Just as Mac hated going to doctors and hospitals, Harm had always particularly disliked talking to a "shrink." But, CDR McCool had helped them immensely in just their first two hours with her. Of everything they'd talked about, with her and afterwards, they'd found out that for five years, they'd each had exactly the same dream. Now they just had to figure out together how to go about making it a reality.

_**AJ's fifth birthday party**_

"Thank you! Thank you!" The young guests and their parents had gone, Jimmy was asleep and Harriet, Bud, Harm and Mac watched indulgently, with lemonade, beer and iced tea in hand as the birthday boy carefully re-examined each of his gifts. Thrilled with the elaborate Lego® sets he'd wanted, AJ exuberantly threw his arms around Harm and Mac's legs as they sat on the loveseat in the family room. "Will you help me build 'em – the starship an' the space fleet an' the starport on Mars?" AJ had definitely inherited his father's love of everything "Trek."

"Of course we will," Harm grinned at his godson's eager excitement.

"I'll take good care of 'em," AJ promised. "I know they're real 'spensive. If Jimmy" – AJ turned to glare at his baby brother sleeping in his porta-pen across the room – "doesn't eat'em – he eats _everythin'_ – I can give'em to _your_ boy or girl when he's five!" AJ smiled happily at his godparents, clearly pleased with himself.

Harm felt Mac tremble slightly, but her voice was cheerful – at least to the unobservant listener – as she replied, "they're yours AJ, you can build the sets in the pictures on the boxes, or anything you want to …. don't you worry about giving them to someone else. Excuse me," she mumbled, "back in a minute…."

"Uhhh ….does AJ know a secret we don't?" Harriet looked pointedly at Harm and he made sure his voice was firm, hoping Harriet wouldn't follow up with Mac.

"No secrets, Harriet, I've no idea where that came from." Harm had no idea whether Mac had confided in Harriet about the baby deal or the endometriosis, but he didn't think she had.

_**Memorial Day weekend**_

_**Chesapeake Bay off Solomon's Island**_

"This was a fabulous idea!" Her hair whipping wildly in the wind, Mac carefully tacked back and forth in the 20 foot O'Day daysailer they'd rented. Harm had persuaded Mac to go down to Solomon's on the Maryland peninsula across from NAS Patuxent River for the holiday weekend. Surprisingly, Mac had readily agreed. "I haven't sailed since I was on Okinawa – I took lessons, got my certificate …did some diving and snorkeling too but I've never had any time, since then." They'd left DC at dawn and rented the boat at the Naval Recreation Center for some day sailing off the charming waterfront village where the Patuxent River meets the Chesapeake Bay.

Loving the exuberant smile on her face, her laughter and the exhilaration in her voice, Harm braced himself behind her. "Hey, I love it! I love you!"

Grabbing at the tiller she'd nearly lost hold of, Mac turned halfway into Harm's chest her molten chocolate eyes suddenly a deep espresso, wide and staring. "I do, you know, Mac."

"Hey, hey, watch it," Harm's larger hand swiftly covered hers on the tiller.

"I love you," he repeated, his voice tender and intense. With the part of his brain that was working – the few molecules of thought he had left, he wanted to make it clear this just wasn't another putting mouth in gear before thinking 'I love you'…..

"I love you too ….I…I have forever." Her serious voice made it clear she was taking a chance that she rarely did…..

_**A short time later (use your imaginations). **_

"Harm? ….what time did you say we can check in at the B&B? I think I've sailed enough today ……"

_**5th of July, Athens, Georgia**_

"Are you sure you're set?" Mac grinned at the "U. of Georgia" clad Chloe as they stood in front of stately Mell Hall. Harm was particularly pleased that it was an all-female dorm with solid security. After a somewhat heated discussion with Sturgis, he'd approved the first two weeks in July as leave.

_Flashback_

"_What's your problem?" Harm demanded. "I know you're paranoid about everything being 'perfect' when the new JAG takes over, but we don't know who or when. Mac and I are set to lose nearly 30 days leave this year, like last year and the year before, if we can't take some leave. We've both carried over the maximum 60 for years and I'm damned tired of losing leave every year. YOU took two weeks leave a few months ago and traveled with Verise." Harm had about had it with Sturgis' attitude. _

"_Okay, okay, but why can't you take turns so we can have some coverage here? Why do you both have to be gone at the same time?" Sturgis was totally overwhelmed by what he perceived to be his responsibilities as Acting JAG. _

"_Sturgis, we explained." Mac tried to keep a reasonable tone. "Chloe's father has gotten leave to drive her and her gear as far as DC but then he's got to fly out of Andrews back to Bahrain. We're going to borrow Harriet and Bud's minivan to take her and all of her stuff down to the University of Georgia, settle her into her dorm for the summer session and then fly to the Keys for a few days. We'll reverse it coming back." As Chief of Staff Mac had tried to be supportive of Sturgis' increasingly strident demands for reports, point papers, charts and graphs – bar and pie – all designed to impress whoever got the nod as the next JAG. Behind his back everyone had started muttering "OHS's coming" – 'Our Highness Sturgis' – whenever he was spotted with yet another stack of folders. _

"_If everything is done we'll never get any more lawyers or legalmen – we need at least two lawyers – three would be better – and at least two senior legalmen or one and a warrant…" Mac tried a conciliatory tone. "The case load is the lowest it's been in a long time. I'll tell you what, we'll take more with us and work on them on my laptop driving down and back. And, if something blows up, you call and we'll return on the next flight. Sturgis, Harm and I need a break…you know that once someone's the permanent JAG, no one will get leave for months."_

_End flashback_

Chloe at sixteen was a far different young lady than the flighty kid who'd crawled onto the elevator to hide, or the sullen pre-teen Mic had won over with champagne. After just a few months in rural Vermont, the young girl had begun to plan. Much as she loved her new-found grandparents and their horses, she missed the excitement of the Capital City and the scope and depth of the classes offered at her junior high school. Graduating at 16, editor in chief of her high school newspaper and co-editor of the yearbook, she was totally focused on what it would take for a successful career as a photo-journalist or foreign correspondent. Accepted at Syracuse, Columbia and Northwestern's Schools of Journalism, she'd decided on the U. of Georgia as offering the best scholarship and study-grant package at its journalism college, ranked # 3 in the nation.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." And she would, but she was eager to get on with her new 'adult' life. She'd hit it off with her "Georgia peach" roommate and was eagerly looking forward to the summer session classes and her first rotation on the _Red & Black_ – UGA's independent student daily.

Mac hugged her hard. "We'll miss you too, but we'll try to get here for parents and family weekend in October and it'll be Thanksgiving and then Christmas before you know it."

"You guys work too hard. But I hope your fortune lives up to its cookie." Chloe giggled, referring to the fortune cookie Harm and Mac had shared at dinner the night before: "_expect good things to happen at work_." "But I don't understand why you both started choking," she mock-complained.

"It's …. uhhh…it's been a bit of a trying summer with Sturgis at the helm." Five days into his first real vacation in years, Harm could laugh about it. "Not to worry Chloe – we're going to 'work' at scuba diving and snorkeling for the next few days. Now _that's_ gonna be a good thing." Harm and Mac were going to the Florida Keys National Marine Sanctuary and the adjacent John Pennekamp Coral Reef State Park.

"Okay, kiddo …time to get us to the airport. We'll see you in a week, pick up Harriet and Bud's van and head back to the 'OHS'." Mac was thrilled with the poised and focused young lady her 'little sister' had grown up to be, but she was even more thrilled to be on vacation with Harm. The diving and snorkeling were just an added bonus.

The 'OHS'?" Chloe questioned.

Mac chuckled ruefully rolling her eyes at her partner's comment and shooting him a telling glare. ""Our Highness Sturgis" she said quickly…he's taken his responsibilities as Acting JAG_ most_ seriously. C'mom, let's go."

"_From the halls of Montezuma_…." Mac's ringtone burst forth from the pocket of her white shorts, causing Harm and Chloe to both start laughing uncontrollably.

Sticking out her tongue at them, which made them laugh even more, Mac answered absently "H'lo?"

She was suddenly alert, her slender body visibly tensing, her arm waved frantically for quiet. "Harriet, what is it? What's happened? I can hardly hear you."

"Mac. Mac, O God, he's dead, my baby boy's dead." Between sobs, Harriet gasped out the story. Over the 4th of July weekend, she and Bud had made three trips to the ER at Bethesda. Attuned to what her body was telling her, she _knew_ something was wrong with her 13 week twins' pregnancy. Unfortunately, the July 1st time period is the absolute worst days of the year to go to a teaching hospital. Newly graduated medical students are beginning their internships and newly graduated interns are beginning their residencies. The Bethesda ER was a disorganized madhouse and Harriet's repeated requests that her OB – or any OB on call – be summoned were ignored. A quick check and listen to the heartbeat; she was told "everything's fine" and sent home.

July 5th she'd finally gotten in to see her "regular" OB in the clinic. The ultrasound technician was summoned, and 40 minutes later, the Medical Corps Commander faced Harriet and Bud across his desk, with the OB-GYN Department Head standing behind him. "Commander, lieutenant, I am so very sorry, but 'Twin A' has died in utero." Launching into a clinical explanation between attempting words of sympathy and conciliation, CDR (Dr.) Kinard tried to explain that the fetus had undoubtedly already been dead when Harriet first went to the ER on July 1st and only one heartbeat was noted, according to the ER record. Drawing back from Bud's ferocious anger and Harriet's agonized pleas for "the truth" the physician knew he'd never convince them that they weren't the victims of a second incident of medical malpractice at Bethesda. Unbeknownst to Harriet and Bud, even though LCDR (Dr.) Gettis had been acquitted of UCMJ criminal charges in connection with the death of Baby Sarah, the incident was used in every medical ethics and legal medicine class at the Uniformed University of the Health Sciences as a teaching tool, referred to as "clear malpractice" by the legal presenters and "care below the standard of care" by the medical lecturers. Both emphasized that Gettis had been UA from the hospital during the incident, making sure to emphasize to the students that they would be (already were) military officers as well as doctors, subject to the UCMJ. .

"He wouldn't even call him a baby, just kept saying "Twin A" and telling me "it'd" be reabsorbed so I won't give birth to a "mass," Bud can't stop crying, my parents are in Alaska on a cruise and CDR Turner had a cow when we asked for leave…." Harriet gulped hard, trying to control herself. She'd been determined to do everything and anything to protect her precious twins, including regretfully resigning her commission – she was scheduled to begin terminal leave 1 August.

Having heard most of the story as Mac held the phone out, Harm and Chloe clung to her, all three of them crying. Chloe had no idea about Mac's fertility problems, but she loved the Sims/Roberts family and was always happy to babysit when she visited Mac so that the adults could go out.

"Harriet, we're on our way, we'll be there tonight. You hang in there and give Bud and AJ and Jimmy our love. We'll deal with Sturgis." A raised eyebrow, a jerk of the face, and Harm and Mac had held a whole conversation. There was no hesitation – their friends needed them more than they needed a vacation.

"No, no, this is your vacation," Harriet's tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she stood on her front porch so Bud and AJ wouldn't hear her. Jimmy was at a neighbor's.

"We're on our way. Tell Sturgis and Bud." Wiping her eyes with her shirt and motioning Harm to get in, Mac clambered into the driver's seat of Harriet and Bud's minivan, borrowed to transport Chloe and the large assortment of "stuff" no teenage girl off to college can possibly be without. They'd planned to rent their dive gear in Key Largo.

"Chloe we'll call you every couple of hours and when we get to Harriet and Bud's. You take care of yourself and try not to worry -- Harriet would be the first to tell you to concentrate on your classes, the newspaper, and have fun." Waving as they moved from the curb, Harm and Mac set the van to northwards, to home. Maybe next year for a vacation.

_**End Prologue**_

Author's Note: I am assured by a physician that there was no medical malpractice in connection with the death of Harriet and Bud's unborn child, which I have implied occurred before she went to the ER. There is no intent to imply that there was; just that in their grief, Harriet and Bud would always feel that she hadn't been cared for properly. Also, I have exaggerated the confusion in the hospital during the early July "turnover" period. When I was SJA at Bethesda, staffing was increased and special care and precautions were taken to ensure appropriate care of the patients and supervision of the new interns and residents.


	2. Chapter 2

_Expectations Realized_, part 2

JAG HQ, Mac's Office  
November 2004

It had been a long week in a long month in an even longer year. Friday noon, with the end of the work week approaching, Harm, Harriet and Bud gathered in Mac's office, as they tried to do at least once a week, the docket and TADs permitting. The usual ubiquitous cartons of Chinese takeout littered the table. They alternated on other weeks with pizza.

General Biff Cresswell had been nominated, confirmed and took command in late September, to everyone's relief. As the crescendo of complaints against 'Our Highness Sturgis' had risen even as the heat and humidity had begun to abate, Mac had to persuade several infuriated LNs against just getting out at their expiration of enlistment, tactfully reminding them that a permanent JAG would be onboard "soon." As the Chief of Staff, Mac had toured him through the spaces after the brief, formal ceremony, barely hiding her pleasure when Cresswell indicated she should move into the long-vacant Deputy JAG's office, a spacious corner office with its own head and conference table. It had been unoccupied since the billet had been gapped in 1991.

It was a good thing Mattie had returned to Blacksburg to live with her father as soon as school was out in June, because either Harm or Mac or both of them were almost constantly TAD that fall. She and Harm spoke nearly every night, and they went to see her as often as they could. Petty Officer Coates found a studio apartment near George Mason U. in Northern Virginia, and began going to classes four nights a week, determined to finish her degree "asap" and apply for a commission in the Medical Service Corps.

Outwardly, Harriet had turned stoic after the death of the male twin sunk in. She'd immediately pulled her papers and remained on active duty, telling Bud, "I felt three kids under five would be too much, but just two won't be a problem. AJ's in all day kindergarten and loves the before and after school program." Even though she had no further problems with the now-singleton pregnancy, she adamantly refused to discuss a name for the child, or to buy anything new. "After she's born will be time enough" became her mantra. She asked Mac to go with her to meet with the SJA at Bethesda, after Bud indicated he had no stomach to pursue a claim or any other action.

Presenting a Federal Tort Claims Act claim, she was blunt and to the point. "Money won't give me my son back, but it'll send my daughter to college. After the JAGMAN's done, don't call me; call Col Mackenzie if you want to discuss settlement." She also demanded and got authorization for non-military medical care at the Navy's expense for the remainder of her pre-natal care and the delivery. "I'll never let myself be "torted" on again here. Fairfax Hospital will do just fine." Cryptically, she repeated several times, "I'm not going to get mad, I'm going to get even." Whether her unborn son had died before she went to the Emergency Room or not, Harriet was adamant that he daughter not be born at Bethesda. "I know they're good doctors, nurses, corpsmen, I'll never forget what they did for Bud. But I can't -- I just can't – get my care there anymore."

Mac and Harm did manage a flying trip to Athens for Parents and Family Weekend in October, enjoying the break and Chloe's teenage exuberance as she bubbled over about her classes, her work on the _Red and Black _and the new friends she'd made.She took a totally perverse pleasure in introducing Harm and Mac to several girls, announcing loudly, "They're not in Mell, they're in Brumby Hall." She continued innocently, "everyone suns on "Brumby Beach," between the dorms." Grinning impishly, Chloe pounded Mac hard on the back as her "big sister' choked, asking 'solicitously' "did you swallow the wrong way, do you need a drink?"

---------------------------------

"Mmmm… Hong Kong Chef has the best Chinese." Harriet carefully extracted the last shrimp from her 'Double Happiness' scallops and shrimp combination. I'm full," she announced, even as she reached for a fortune cookie.

"Hey, they only gave us three," Bud protested.

Harm pretended to search the debris. "We only got three entrees and two appetizers, so we got three cookies," he pointed out. "You should have let me pick it up," he continued smugly, "they always give me extras."

"As long as you don't have to date the cashier for them," Mac rolled her eyes, snorting, remembering a certain drycleaner's daughter.

"Harm and I'll share," she offered.

Harm and Mac were discreet about it, but didn't hide the fact that they were seriously involved. Since General Cresswell had delegated the assignment of cases to Mac as Chief of Staff, she made sure she and Harm were never opposing counsel, figuring that no one would ever complain if they teamed on an occasional case. In her mind and Harm's at least the spirit of the Rules of Professional Responsibility was met. They assumed their CO was aware of their liaison, but he never mentioned it. "Probably doesn't want to lose one or both of us," Harm surmised as they stretched out on his sofa, playfully feeding each other popcorn as they desultorily watched the original "Flight of the Phoenix" in between cuddles and kisses. "Hey, look at that…do you think they'll make it out of the desert?" Harm perked up as he watched. "Naah," Mac shrugged, "they don't have you, me or Keeter. Definite prerequisites."

Mac returned her attention to playing with Harm's ear and hair. "When Cresswell reported and Sturgis and I briefed him he seemed aghast at the number of vacant billets, but he hasn't mentioned it again – I recommended we summon the Marine monitors and the Navy detailers and talk turkey about filling the billets, but he put me off."

Trailing her fingers down Harm's neck, Mac had no further interest in the action movie or their CO. Work was work, and fun was fun. This fall, when they weren't TAD, Mac was intent on her happiness and Harm's. Their sessions with CDR McCool had tapered off to once or twice a month, both having gained immeasurably from the therapy. "If he separates us we'll manage; if I have to choose "us at home" or "us at work," home wins hands down."

"Don't worry about it," Harm agreed, "I've got over 20 in May and staying in is looking less and less attractive. I know I don't want to be a Chegwidden and I sure as hell don't want to be a Sturgis."

-----------------------------

"Hey, where's mine?" Sturgis breezed in, smiling a bit uncertainly at the trio. He'd apologized awkwardly to Bud and Harriet for his fit of temper over their having asked for leave when they returned to work in July, and they knew his words of sympathy were sincere. Mac felt it her duty as Chief of Staff to promote harmony among the staff, so she took pains to be reasonably pleasant. Harm had tangled with Sturgis several times as the summer dragged on, and their one-time close friendship was pretty much shot. Neither seemed to really care. Harm was focused on his deepening relationship with Mac, and Sturgis seemed content to retreat into himself.

"I'm sorry, Commander, you'd said you'd be at the Yard so we didn't get an extra entrée," Bud explained.

"I'll find something in the reefer or the geedunk and just have one of these fortune cookies if that's okay? Oh, and the General said he'd like to meet with all of us in 15."

Harriet laughed, "Bud and I'll share too, there're only three." Opening hers, she read it aloud: "if your ship doesn't come in, swim out to it." Hey, that's us," Bud enthused, "my ship came in the day I met you." Reaching over he squeezed Harriet's hand briefly. Over the months, he'd slowly come to terms with the loss of his third son. "Me too," Harriet, said softly, smiling at him. "We have each other, we have our kids, and we have our 'family of the heart.'

Sturgis opened his next: "Romance is likely, strike up a conversation." He grinned at Harriet, "thanks, you introduced me to Verise. Did I ever say 'thank you'?"

Harm cracked the third cookie and began to laugh. "Expect good things to happen at work," he read. "Maybe we're getting new computers? More staff? Maybe it's trying to tell us something about the February 0-6 board?"

"Your guess," Mac shrugged, "At this point I'd be satisfied with a larger flat screen monitor. We've had that fortune before, though, I recognize it."

**Main conference room  
10 minutes later**

They rose to their feet as Cresswell entered, Mac sounding the traditional "attention on deck."

"As you were." He motioned them to sit, although he continued to stand for a moment before seating himself at the head of the table. "It's just about two months since I took command," he began flatly. "I've reviewed the budget, the caseload, the staffing – or lack of it -- the many and various reports you prepared," he nodded at Sturgis. "It's time for some changes."

Eyes slid around the table quickly then moved back to focus on their CO. This sounded ominous and wasn't likely to have a happy outcome.

"Lieutenant Sims. I simply cannot believe that you have been here for 7 1/2 _years_." The JAG was incredulous. "You must know that as a line officer your chances of making Lieutenant Commander are between slim and none, your year group running mates SWO qualified long ago and have done their DivO tours on ships or the equivalent. Further, I've no idea what my predecessor was even thinking of, having a husband and wife on staff."

Not looking at any of them, Biff dropped his first bombshell, telling Harriet her TAD was terminated and directing her to report back to the IG on Monday. "If you don't want to stay there you can talk to the IG and negotiate with your detailer for orders. Besides, aren't you about ready to go on half days? Anyone I've ever known who was having twins the doc put on half days."

"No sir." Ignoring Bud's gasp and Harm's murmur of shock at the general's rudeness, Harriet kept her voice steady, determined to maintain her composure and present herself as a Naval officer to this stern-faced and unyielding Marine CO. "My son died last summer. I'm only having one baby and I plan to work until she's born and then take the authorized six weeks con leave." Ignoring the general's immediate wordless gesture of sympathy, she continued: "Sir, I request that you reconsider and let me remain on staff until I have the baby. If you don't want me around I'll use regular leave from the day before Thanksgiving, go on con leave when the baby's born and report to the IG six weeks later. I don't want to report to what's the equivalent of a new duty station and work only six weeks or so before being off six weeks." Harriet stared pointedly at her CO. "LCDR Roberts and I have always conducted ourselves properly at JAG."

Harriet dropped her own bombshell. "No matter what, I'm resigning my commission effective next September 1st. I've been accepted at Georgetown and George Washington's law schools. Eventually I intend to specialize in representing families who've been the victims of military medical malpractice." Harriet smiled thinly. "I told you I'd 'get even'," she reminded Bud and the others.

"Very well." This was clearly not what Cresswell had anticipated, but he saw no sense in being an ass about it.

Recovering quickly, he handed envelopes to Bud, Harm and Mac. "I've talked to your detailers and your monitor and you've each got choices. Three new officers are reporting Monday after Thanksgiving. You can detach as soon as you turn over to them or you can take holiday leave in December and report to your new duty stations in January. Depending on which billet you prefer, there may be more or less choice of report dates."

Not giving anyone a chance to speak, Biff turned to Sturgis. "You've been here just three years, the _normal_ shore tour, so I've told your detailer you'll stay on as Chief of Staff for six months, for continuity. Two or three more officers will report in January, as well as a Chief Legalman and a Chief Warrant Officer to run JAG ops. You'll have plenty to do orienting everyone; then you can negotiate your own follow-on tour with your detailer."

Cresswell glared around the table at the silent officers. "I've no idea what RADM Chegwidden was thinking of, not replacing officers or enlisted who left, not POMing for more billets, keeping you here three times the normal tour length, killing or jeopardizing your chances of promotion." Shaking his head grimly he focused first on Bud. "I know you did a short tour of sea duty but you need an SJA or an OIC or some other leadership billet to make 0-5. Chegwidden used his 'silver bullets' for your promotion."

Already upset at the way the general had spoken to his wife, Bud's normally pleasant face darkened. "I earned my spot ….sir."

Ignoring him, the JAG's voice was caustic as he continued his rant, turning his attention to Harm and Mac. "The two of you have a reputation throughout the Navy and the Corps for covering for each other – for having each other's back -- but it's time for some hard choices. Rabb, you need XO, OIC, major SJA – something that says "leader" and "manager" – to make 0-6. Mackenzie, you need a line tour or at least major SJA if you want eagles and a crack at stars. Your service records are like swiss cheese. You have a three year hole covered with a Commandant 'do not speculate' memo; Rabb, you have black holes in your fitreps I can put my fist through covered with bare bones SECNAV 'do not speculate' stamps. How the hell do you expect a selection board to know what you've done – do you think they read minds??"

Curling his lips, he rose to his feet, motioning the officers to stay seated. "Let Col Mackenzie and CDR Turner know your preferences by Monday morning. Colonel, you'll begin immediate turnover with CDR Turner, no matter what you decide."

Biff Cresswell strode briskly from the room, leaving the stunned group staring at each other.

**Mac's office  
A few minutes later**

Harm stood staring vacantly out the windows. Bud and Harriet sat staring at each other. Mac had detoured and entered with coffee and water.

"I can't believe he didn't know about the baby." Bud was anguished all over again, not to mention upset at how cavalierly Cresswell had treated Harriet.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not. I got what I want." Harriet was brusque.

The dynamic between the four had changed over the long summer and fall as they grieved the death of another baby and dealt with Sturgis. Although they didn't discuss it, Harm and Mac had silently kept their own counsel as they worked through their personal issues, coming to terms with how Mac's fertility problems would impact their hopes and dreams. Then, the four tried to adjust to a new CO's quirks and vastly different personality from Chegwidden's.

At least ten years younger than Mac and Harm, but exhibiting the same inner strength that had seen her through Bud's recovery two years before, it was Harriet who'd gotten herself together as Harm and Mac pulled into the driveway at midnight. She'd asked Mac to find Bud, who had retreated to their home office and locked the door; and try to talk to him. Tears again spilled over as she asked Harm to deal with AJ, who kept crying that "Sarah's just a baby, she can't take care of a little brother in heaven."

Slowly coming to terms with what he'd lost and what he had, Bud's promotion had greatly increased his confidence in himself and his abilities both in and out of court. To hear Cresswell dismiss it as the result of 'silver bullets' hit hard.

Levering her 7 ½ months pregnant body from the chair with a grunt, Harriet knelt awkwardly at Mac's credenza, muttering "it's an emergency." Returning to the table with a large bag of M&Ms, she reached for Bud's coffee.

"Don't look at me," she snapped, "the doctor said 'anything I want in moderation' – even a_ little_ coffee - won't hurt the baby."

Bud pushed back from the table and went to make sure the door was locked, and then circled Harriet's shoulders from behind, burying his face in her neck and hair. No one who didn't know one leg was made of steel and titanium would guess both weren't made of bone and flesh. His voice was muffled. "Harriet, I am so, so proud of you. But, when did you decide to apply to law school? And when were you going to tell me?"

Carefully separating the blue M&Ms from the rest, Harriet finally looked up at her husband and her dearest friends. "I knew my career wasn't going anywhere here but I didn't care …so I didn't really mind getting out - until the baby died. Then I started to think about what I could do to change things and realized that my claim for money damages and complaints to the BUMED IG and the JCAHO would only go so far."

Harriet looked defiantly at the three senior officers. "Then I decided I want to help other victims of military medical malpractice. If I can make big bucks too, so much the better – we'll have three kids in college at the same time, otherwise I wouldn't care as much about the money. Besides, I've watched you have fun in court for 7 years! Now I want it too."

"I just got the emails from the law schools this morning. I was going to tell you all at lunch but then Sturgis came in."

Harm and Mac reached to hug their friend. "We'll all help you," Harm promised.

Four sets of eyes of various shades of green, blues and browns swung to the three envelopes on the table. Would they find themselves in the four corners of the world in a month?

Bud handed his to Mac. "Ma'am, would you open it for me the way you used to open my grades? For luck."

**Three choices with the same January 2005 report dates:**

Postgraduate school for an LLM degree. His choice of law school and curriculum  
Deputy SJA, Navy Region Southwest, San Diego  
OIC, Trial Service Office Northwest (Bremerton)

Speechless, Bud and Harriet threw their arms around each other. "You can get into Georgetown or GW! We can go to school together!" Harriet crowed.

"Uh, what about what he said about needing a leadership tour for 0-5?" Bud looked uncertainly at Harm and Mac.

"That'll be your payback tour after PG school. If you do a PG year soon after you're promoted it won't hurt you when you come into zone in five years or so," Harm assured. "Take it Bud – that's fantastic." Harm was genuinely pleased for his friends. They both deserved a break.

"Well Marine" he drawled, "what's this three year gap in your service record? You know the holes in mine - you gonna share?"

That compartment in Mac's mind was nailed firmly shut, hopefully never to pop open. "Europe," she muttered, "and some other countries after law school, before I landed in Bosnia." Bud's mouth dropped open, even as Harm kicked himself mentally for asking.

"Doing…?" Bud breathed.

"Can you say "_TAD to an 'OGA_'" and let it go? It was a long time ago – let's get on with business." Mac had never intended to tell a soul where and what she'd been for those years, even if the details weren't classified.

Harm spun his envelope across the table to Mac. "Maybe you can bring me luck too." He was torn – some days he was ready to retire at 20, on others he craved the vindication that selection for 0-6 would bring – that he wasn't the irresponsible, lone ranger officer AJ had accused him of being. No matter what, he had no intention of being separated from Mac.

**Three different choices in three different places:**

XO, Trial Service Office West (San Diego)  
SJA, SOCOM (Southern Command/Miami)  
Military Judge – Atlantic Judicial Circuit (he'd be relieving Judge Helfman)

Harm and Mac stared hard at each other, their eyes unblinking. Finally, she pushed her envelope to him. "Third time's the charm?" she murmured.

Holding his breath, Harm yanked at the flap. Was Cresswell intent on payback, making sure to separate them? The sheet fluttered to the table.

CO, H&S Battalion, Quantico. Report December 1st (Headquarters and Support Battalion)  
SJA, Marine Forces Korea  
Deputy SJA, Camp Pendleton

Bud looked uncertainly at his wife and friends. "We can all stay here or we can all go to San Diego or we can go ….."

"We're staying together." In Harm's mind, it wasn't even an issue. "The general may see 7 ½ years together as a travesty; I see it as what's made us what we are – better officers and better people. I know I am for having all of you."

Harm scrubbed at his eyes, covering with a cough. "Harriet was right with what she said before – we're family." His gaze moved intently from one to the next stopping at Mac. "I've got 20 years in May so it's immaterial to me. Harriet, if you can get into GW or Georgetown, you can get into UCSD or Cal Western. Mac, you and Bud can decide on here or San Diego if that's okay with Harriet…our ships've come in, good things've happened at work today, our fortunes have both come true."

It was Mac's turn to be stunned. Battalion CO was a sure ticket to 0-6.

"Flip for it?"

**Epilogue to follow.**

**A/N 1: **explanation of the "jargon:"

SWO – Surface Warfare Officer (qualifications)  
DivO – Division Officer  
POM – the process by which additional funding or billets is requested  
JCAHO – civilian organization that accredits hospitals  
OGA – Other Government Agency (often a euphemism for the CIA)

**A/N 2:** I again reiterate that there was no medical malpractice in connection with the unborn baby's death. Due to the failure to comply with the SOPs for supervision of trainees, a small settlement likely would have been offered (the incident described is a composite of several cases that occurred a long time ago at military treatment facilities)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Expectations Realized**_

_Note: Please read the final author's note at the end. I don't want to give the wrong impression about the medical malpractice issue. _

**Epilogue**

**George Washington University Law School**

**May 18, 2008**

"Other family groups might be larger than ours, but none could possibly be prouder," Harm remarked to Mac as they waited in the stands. Actually, they were a goodly number: Bud anchored the aisle – the better to take pictures. Next to him were the Sims, visibly and volubly proud of their daughter's success.

"Probably because of the job offers she got," Mac grinned wickedly. "The salaries and the signing bonuses Harriet's been offered definitely impressed Lydia."

At the other end of the row were Chloe, Mike Roberts and Big Bud. Harm and Mac had the middle seats, the kids arrayed on either side: AJ, nine years old that week; Jimmy was 4 ¾ and 3 ½ year old Mara – named for 'MacKenzie-Rabb' – born Christmas Eve 2004, was on Mac's lap.

And on Harm's lap, half asleep in the sun, her face nearly hidden by a wide-brimmed straw hat that matched Mac's and Mara's, was their daughter Elena Kaia Mackenzie-Rabb.

Elena's birth mother was a friend of Galina's, an Aeroflot pilot Harm and Mac had met several times in New York City when they flew up to meet Sergei and Galina. No one knew for sure, but Galina suspected that her father had been a Cuban or African student who'd come to Moscow to study at what used to be called Lumumba University. Totally unbeknownst to them, Nina named them guardians of her infant daughter, making out her Will the day she brought Elena home from the hospital. When she was killed in a horrific auto accident when Elena was barely three weeks old, Sergei and Galina's frantic call had brought Harm and Mac to Moscow and the baby girl who was now their own. The private international adoption had taken nearly two years to come to fruition, although Elena had been with them the whole time. She had just turned three.

"Wrapped around his little finger." "Apple of his eye." Every cliché in the book definitely fit and Harm loved it – he was the proudest of proud daddies.

Harm marveled at the events of the last three and a half years, culminating in Chloe's graduation from the University of Georgia the previous weekend and Harriet's today.

_**Flashback**_.

_November 2004_

_No, they hadn't flipped a coin to decide whether to take the three San Diego or the three DC/Northern VA billets. After just a few minutes discussion of the pros and cons they were all convinced the DC/VA billets were best for everyone. Mac was the most hesitant, thinking that Harm would regret not taking the XO billet and that he wouldn't like being a judge. _

"_No, I'm sure I don't want to be an XO or a CO or the JAG. This is perfect, I've always felt the one thing I didn't do well was that TAD as a judge – I want this chance to do it right."_

_Fingering the small pouch that had been wearing a hole in his pocket for months, Harm took a deep breath. It might not be the most romantic, but his dearest friends – his 'family of the heart' - were here. It was actually perfect. _

"_Cresswell has no idea, but he's done us all a tremendous favor. Whatever his reasons, AJ didn't help us professionally keeping us here so long. None of us made the move to ask for orders because we liked working together. Cresswell's just forced the inevitable."_

"_He's done us a tremendous personal good thing too. Mac, we love each other. We're practically living together, but we've been careful so as not to be separated at work. This is perfect. Detach the day before Thanksgiving and let's get married Thanksgiving Day." _

_As the three stared at him in shock, he took the pouch with its antique ruby and sapphire ring from his pocket. _

_A broad grin spreading across her lovely features, lighting her face with happiness, Mac spoke solemnly, "Marry me, flyboy?"_

_As all four erupted in laughter, Harm slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into his arms._

_**End flashback.**_

He was enjoying his military judge tour far more than he'd thought he would, relishing the chance to see justice done – at least most of the time – and to continue to mentor, from the bench, a whole new generation of Navy and Marine Corps judge advocates. Mac was also completing a successful tour as CO of the H&S Battalion at Quantico. They'd both been selected for promotion to 0-6 in zone. Even before they knew about Elena, they'd bought a house a block away from Harriet and Bud's and the two sets of children were growing up together.

Bud had gotten his LLM with emphasis in Health Care law at George Washington U.'s Law School in December 2005 and was completing his payback tour as SJA at Bethesda. He was already being recruited to stand up a Department of Legal Medicine at the Uniformed Services University of the Health Sciences on the Bethesda campus.

Soon, all three would have to talk to their detailers about follow-on tours or make the decision to retire (Harm and Mac) or get out (Bud).

The Dean's voice rang out, drawing their attention to the stage. "Graduating with highest honors …."

As each graduate walked across the stage they applauded politely, until the name they'd been waiting for was announced:

'Harriet Beaumont Sims.'

"Mommmieee!" Three voices shouted in unison and the crowd applauded wildly.

Holding Mac's hand tightly, Elena rubbing her nose into his chest, Harm smiled happily. _Expect good things at work_. Their fortune had indeed come true, and in turn had brought more than they'd ever dreamed possible - their fortunes were overflowing.

The end.

Final author's note:

As you know from my stories and author's notes, I was a career military officer (Navy JAG Corps) and my subspecialty is hospital and health law. It is true that at a military hospital or clinic you don't get to choose your physician. The vast majority of military doctors, nurses, corpsmen and the various other health care providers are dedicated, caring professionals who take their military commitment as seriously as their professional one.

My personal opinion from what was described on the episode is that there was malpractice (care below the standard of care) in Baby Sarah's death, but that for the sake of TV drama, the scriptwriters had LCDR (Dr.) Gettis charged with UCMJ (criminal) offense(s) that couldn't be proven "beyond a reasonable doubt." Malpractice is almost always a civil tort (as opposed to a criminal) matter, which when you're dealing with the government involves filing a claim for money damages and if it's denied or not settled, you can sue in Federal District Court.

The UCMJ charge that Gettis WAS guilty of (my opinion) is what's called "UA from appointed place of duty" by having left the hospital to test drive the car when he was on duty! But, on the show, that wasn't what he was charged with.

Regarding the death of Harriet's unborn child in my story, if it occurred before she ever went to the emergency room, there was no malpractice, even though the protocols - staff are supposed to be involved - the new interns aren't allowed to see the patient and just send her off - weren't followed. In any event, the physician I consulted assures me that at about 12-13 weeks gestation, there was absolutely nothing that could have been done. In my story, I had Harriet file the claim because SHE wasn't convinced she had been treated properly in the ER and I needed a catalyst for her to decide to go to law school!


End file.
